A Short Bit of Fluff
by Scherzando
Summary: Misto likes Electra. Electra likes Misto. Unfortunately, they don't know that yet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. If I did, it would still be on Broadway, and the world would be a much better place.**

              Mistoffelees sat on the tire, looking around the Junkyard. He had yet again been chosen for the early-morning guard shift, when even the Jellicles were asleep. His eyes swooped over the 'Yard, pausing to rest on the still form of Tugger, surrounded by queens. Mistoffelees couldn't help but smile to himself. He then glanced over to Munkustrap, who had Demeter curled up in his arms. _'They make such a cute couple.'_ He thought to himself. Jenny and Skimble were curled up with the kittens that weren't able to fit in amongst the crowd surrounding the Tugger, their mixed body heat providing warmth to the young ones. Beyond them lay Alonzo and Cassandra, Tantomile and Coricopat, and the Notorious Duo, who had just returned from their latest escapade, and had brought home some Argentine joint. Misto sighed to himself and lay on the tire. Everyone was sound asleep except for him. He was supposed to make sure that Macavity didn't try and attack the sleeping Jellicles, but they all knew that Demeter would be able to sense him within a ten-block radius anyway. _Guard duty is rather pointless, isn't it?_ He mentally told himself, looking at the horizon. His eyes then shifted over towards the sleeping form of Electra, who was curled up with Etcetera, Jemima, and Victoria; all lay against Tugger. Misto always watched her when he thought she wasn't looking. He found himself drawn to her as if by magic. She was often ignored by the adults, who admired her older sister, Victoria. Misto had danced with Victoria a few times, but he never felt anything for her but admiration for her excellent dancing skills. However, with Electra he felt different. He felt carefree and happy, which was something that he never felt with anyone else. She made him feel like doing back flips whenever she talked to him. He shifted his gaze from Electra and continued looking at the motionless cats spread out on every spare inch of space.

  
           Electra sat next to Tugger, looking at Misto sitting on the tire. She was supposed to be sleeping, but she couldn't, so instead she watched her Misto. She giggled to herself. _Her Misto_. She had the feeling that he liked her too, but no one could ever tell with that tom. He was rather aloof and mysterious, and no one was ever quite sure what he was up to. Many of the Jellicles didn't fully trust him because he was a newcomer and always seemed like he had something to hide, but Electra did. She felt he was different from the other toms, and although she liked Tugger, she felt deeply connected with Misto. She sensed he had been watching her, but whenever she turned her head to look at the black tom, he continued to glance serenely over the Junkyard. She didn't know what attracted her to the young tom, for he wasn't brave like Alonzo, handsome like Tugger, funny like Mungojerrie, or even strong like Munkustrap. She just felt deeply attached to him. She noticed how many of the other toms like Pouncival and Tumblebrutus constantly teased him about his height and for no reason at all, it deeply angered her. He, however, just took it and then walked off. They were so different, the small silent tom and the hotheaded, hyper queen, but yet they were so alike. She felt a strong feeling for Misto growing in her, much to her chagrin. She wasn't, after all, known for being romantic. Anyway, everyone knew he had his eyes set on Victoria, and they did look so charming together, that it almost made Electra sick to think about it. Her solution to that problem was to simply ignore her feelings and cuddle closer to Tugger. She gave one last glance at the solitary figure sitting on the tire, and fell asleep. Had she stayed awake just a bit longer, she would have noticed the small smile creeping across his face when he turned to peer at her again.   
  
  
                    The next morning shone bright and early on the Junkyard, and the hungry Jellicles went out in search of food. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, as usual, shared some of their loot with the hungry kittens, and Munkustrap began washing Demeter's fur. Mistoffelees jumped off the tire and went out to scavenge the discarded junk piles for breakfast.   
"Hey, Misto!" Etcetera chirped as he passed her. He gave her a placid nod and a respectful, "Good morning, Etcetera" before continuing on his way. Electra followed him with her eyes and gave a small sigh. Etcetera looked at her friend, then back at Misto.   
"You like him, doncha?" Etcetera asked, prodding Electra in the ribs.  
"Ow! No I don't. I just…" 'Lectra trailed off, trying to find the right words. Etcetera just smiled at Electra knowingly and went off in search of Tugger, humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'Love is in the Air'.   
As soon as Misto found breakfast he was joined by Tantomile and Coricopat.  
"Are you ready to go, Misto?" They said in unison, leading the way towards the secluded grassy area where they practiced magic. Misto looked at Electra, and then dutifully followed the twins. They noticed his quick glance in the brown queen's direction, and then looked back at each other as if they knew something he didn't. Quite normal for the twins, actually.

              By the end of the day, Misto had grown thoroughly tired of levitating objects, and making them disappear. The twins could sense his mind was elsewhere, but he didn't seem up to talking about it.  
"Misto, what's wrong? You haven't been your usual self." Tantomile asked gently. Misto looked at her a bit startled, for it was the first time he had ever heard her speak by herself instead of talking simultaneously with her mate.  
"Nothing…" He mumbled, looking at the ground.   
"It's Electra, isn't it?" Coricopat asked, looking at the black tom. 

"Not in the slightest!" Misto said fiercely. Cori looked taken aback by Misto's unusual display of anger.

"Are you alright?" Tantomile asked worriedly, her dark eyes shining with concern for the young kit.

"I'm just tired of doing amusing party tricks all the time! Perhaps you haven't noticed, but I do have better things to do than produce shiny objects out of hats for little kittens!"  
"Sorry." Coricopat murmured apologetically to Misto, his face tinged with hurt. "Perhaps we should stop the lesson where it is, and you can have the rest of the day off."  
Misto let out an exasperated breath.  
"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. Maybe I should have the day off." Misto said, before disappearing into the forest. He found a small moss-covered patch and sat down. The sunlight broke through the trees and made small patterns on his dark fur. He looked at the sky, still thinking about Electra. He noticed how much time she spent around Tugger, and it upset him. That was what she wanted in a tom, he knew. The mane, muscles, the good looks. All of which he lacked. He had magical powers, but what good would they do? All he could do were simple magic tricks, so what was there to get Electra to notice poor little Mistoffelees? He sighed and his head drooped down lower.  
_Hopeless, absolutely hopeless..._   
  
  
             Electra sat by the discarded rug in her den. She still thought of Mistoffelees. She knew he liked Victoria, but she felt so strongly for him it hurt. She saw how those two would always sneak off into the woods, _probably making vows of eternal love and such junk..._ Electra thought bitterly. She sighed and glanced out the hole that served as a window. _Well, I won't let it get to me. I don't need that tom, anyway. I've always done just fine on my own._   
  
  
               Misto returned to the Junkyard shortly before nightfall. He had spent the afternoon in the forest, thinking about Electra. He still didn't know what to do, and was planning on spending the rest of the evening mulling over his dilemma. As soon as he walked into the Junkyard, however, he bumped into Victoria.   
"Oh, Misto, I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed, holding onto his paw tightly. "C'mon, let's go!" She dragged him out of the Junkyard, holding him firmly by the arm. Misto let himself be pulled away, not noticing the small scowl that had formed on Electra's face as she came outside to meet him.   
  
  
               Weeks passed, and life went on as usual in the Junkyard. Nothing had really happened, except for the time when Pouncival woke up to find himself tied to the ceiling of his den, for which he had never forgiven Tumblebrutus. Victoria had begun spending more and more time with Misto, and it had become almost too much for Electra to bear.  
_Just forget about him!_ She told herself fiercely. _You don't need him! He doesn't even notice you exist, you stupid kitten! Get over yourself!_  
"Hey, Lectra, whatcha thinkin' about?" Her friend, Etcetera said as she plopped herself down on the grass beside Electra.  
"Nothin'." Electra lied.  
"Didja hear about Viccy and Misto?" She asked, twirling a daisy in her paws.  
"What?!" Electra sprung to her feet, although she tried to remain calm. She took a deep breath, to keep herself from shrieking again. "What happened?"  
Etcetera didn't look up at her friend. "They broke up."  
"What?" This came as a shock to Electra. They had seemed so happy together. Well, Victoria had, anyway.  
"Yeah, Victoria claimed that Misto was too...uh, wierd or something for her. Now she's hooked up with Plato." Etcetera responded lazily.  
"Really? Well, uh, how's Misto taking it?" Electra urged her friend.  
"Dunno, haven't seen him all day. You?" Etcetera asked, grinning openly the dark queen. Her friend had a knack of always knowing EXACTLY where Misto was at any given time. It was either true love, or Electra was becoming a stalker. "Going to try and ask him out?"  
"What? What on earth do you mean?" Electra stuttered, her fur turning bright red.  
"Oh, come on, you know you like him." Etcetera playfully batted her friend's ear. "Want me to hook you guys up?"  
"I do not!"

"Like him, or want me to hook you up?"  
"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Liar."  
"Oh, shut up."   
  
  
              By the time Electra had escaped her friend the night had begun to fall. She made her way to the clearing in the Junkyard. The moonlight fell upon the ground in streams of bright light, making a stage of sorts. Overcome by the 'romance' of the night, Electra stood in the middle of the vast Junkyard. In her mind, music began to play. She slowly started dancing, her eyes closed, and her mind echoing the beat of her imaginary song.  
_What good fortune I have...Stupid __Victoria__ was never good for him...I wonder how he feels now?...Probably hurt...Possibly not...He didn't seem to fond of her, did he...Do I have a chance?...My luck is changing for the better, it seems..._  
She erased her mind, and began dancing with more vigor and energy. She gave a short leap, and opened her eyes to see a sudden movement between piles of discarded metal.  
"Keep your back straight." A soft voice said from the darkness. Electra involuntarily crept back into the shadows, ashamed that someone had seen her cavorting about like an idiot.  
"Wait, come back!" The soft voice said, emerging from the inky blackness that enveloped it. Electra gasped when she recognized the white face and ebony form. The dark cat slowly crept towards her.   
"You were really good." He assured her. She moved closer towards him until she realized that they were standing in the middle of the empty Junkyard.  
"Want to try it again?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. She nodded, her throat dry, and began dancing. He joined her, his fluid movements mimicking hers, and together they danced beneath the Jellicle moon, two hearts entwined as one.


End file.
